Immunodeficient patients frequently exhibit a condition on the oral mucosa which is clinically described as oral mucositis. This condition has no known microbial or viral vector that has been implicated as the causative agent. The immunodeficiency that preceded the appearance of mucositis may arise spontaneously from genetic factors, may be caused by infections, e.g., the HIV virus or mucositis be induced as a result of chemotherapy or radiation therapy for neoplastic diseases. This condition has been difficult to treat and has not responded to treatment with antimicrobial agents.
The applicant has discovered a treatment for mucositis which is based on contacting the diseased sites on the affected area of the mucosa with triclosan. The present inventor holds U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,699, which is incorporated by reference. That patent describes the use of a mouth rinse which contains triclosan and a cationic antibacterial agent for use inter alia the treatment of plaque and gum diseases.